Lord Rajin
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Nauto home is under attac by te sith and Naruto after proofing himself thrpough combat goes to korriban to become sith.


Darth baras and his master and some other noticeable with lords as well as well as with knights sith warriors sith acolytes and apprentices as well with sith magicians and sith sorrcerrs.

"All right here is what we will do we will find that extremely powerful person in the force and train them th be with !" Darth baras yelled ot.

The others nodded.

Even the sith emperor nodded. "Indeed I sensed this planet is rich in the force and even some people can use it. So let's conquer this planet ok" the sith emperor stated.

Thirteen years later

Thirteen years have passed and the sith have still have not been able to complete take over the planet.

"Enough"! The emperor said angrigky.

" but .gov Lord the ninja keep adapting to out weapons. They are using the resources that have been damaged and figures out how to repair them and train to use it. Not only are they using guerilla warfare they are getting stronger. They are getting experienced ice as well there leader called the third hokage has been seen wiping out armies on his own" the solider said before the emperor force choked him.

"Are you telling me that we could not kill any of the of the villages of five feet nations ?" The sith emperor said.

"Yes my emperor I feel there are a few reasons for that " a imperial solder reported to him.

"Go on" the sith emperor stated

"Ok we have not went a massive army to take down any of the great villages of elemential. The most we have sent is a thousand soldiers and a few lords of sith and nothing else" he siad.

"And your point ?" The emperor of the sith said.

" well the reason is simple with out any assistance of a coordinated attack we lose everytime. Not saying we have not been able to damage the enemy but we have to prioritize are objectives. First we need a massive fleet of soldiers and elite team to do dangerous misiion. We need darth's to lead us not going lords of the sith who do not know what there doing. Always attacking each other and salvaging the mission" he said but was interrupted by the emperor.

What ! Those fools do they not know why we are here on trust planet. Those fools need alize there are resources in that planet. No wonder we have not been able to do any lasting impact. My bad carry on" the emperor said.

" right well another thing is this they are adapting to are technology so they know how to fight with our weapons as well as upgrade there villages. Oh the force sensitive boy called naruto uzumaki has been sent to the front lines. Along with a lot of other soliders. Kohona ninja are the land re forces and they are the ones responsible for doing the most damage. They are actually the strongest of the five main villages. Folloed by Kumo and the land of lightning, and Iwa the land of earth. Followed by suna the land of the wind and the hidden mist in the land of water. They are adapting to warfare never forseen on this planet. " the solider said.

"What about trhe other jinchiruki's or the smaller villages or the akastuki or the other main villages ?" Darth Viatate asked.

"Well the akastuki goals as we found out from are intellegence is to collect all nine jinchiruki's and extract their biju's killing the host and reforge the juubi. Obvisouly war will ensure throwing the entire world into choas. Those are S-rank ninja is the akastuki so they are strong warriors" he repelied.

"Damn what about the other ccountries" the emperor asked.

Jan 26"Well let me show you my lord" Darth marr came in and showed him a recording of the battle between kumo and the sith forces on the planet.

Kumo vs sith empire

"Die you sith dogs !" A kumo nin shouted as he used his lightning justu on a imperial soldier.

The imperials where using blasters to attack the kumo ninja but the ninja are dodging easily.

"What the hell !" an imperial soliider shouted as he was impaled with kunai to slow to move out of the way.

Just then sith Knghts are helpout the imperials and they start evening the playing field.

"Horray the sith are here !" The imperial soldeirs yelled in happiness.

The sith warriors and sith knights start taking down the kumo jonin and darui steps up and says

" hmph , you guys think your not s*** because you are killing no name riff watching ? Well try that s*** on me and say my storm style. " darui said.

"Storm style: laser circus" darui said as lasers of lightning energy but his targets percisely. All the sith were hit.

Some took damage. Some of the unlucky ones died. Some even tried to dodge but they could not.

"Hmph well I have heard of you darui of the storm. Said to be able to use water style and lightning style to destroy his enemies. How bout you try that with me !" A sith pureblood said.

" Darth raxus I presume ? " darui asked.

Darth raxus nodded .

They waited and then the sith took out his lightsaber and charged at darui. He came with his blood red lightsaber and he tried to cut darui weapons but he said.

"Mandolorian steel had some laying all over the planet so we dodged are weapons and armor out of it" darui said with a smirk.

The sith Lord roar in angry. "You worm accept your death and die" he said as they both clashed and clashed again. Darui dodged a lightsaber strike and he then blocked another and another until a chunin came from behind and had a whole lot of paper bombs and sacrificed himself and he died but the sith surveyed but injured.

His face was scared and his body is hurting even if he was protected.

"Well that was unexpected but ..." He was interrupted by killer bee as he ended the sith. Killer bee unortherdox style and speed allowed him to overwhelmed his enemy.

" I can see this guys attacks but I can't block all of them ! " he thought afraid. As bee continued to speed around and dodge all of the sith blows. The sith Lord went to try to use a saber throw but he jumped over the saber strike and He pulled out a regular sword and throw it but killer bee thanks to his biju can read his attacks.

"Your wondering how come the sith warriors having a hard time right ? Well the answer is simple. We ninja are trained to fight just like you but we are more displaced then you and we are more loyal as well. Also we don't have to worry about backstabbing or political maneuvering to get what we want." bee saod.

Killer bee and the sith Lord clashed and it was back and forth.

Clang clang clang.

Both where huffing and puffing.

The sith Lord ran again at bee but he was not by darui using his storm style laser circus.

Boom !

It hit the sith Lord and the sith was in a crater badly damaged but still getting up. His armor cracked and skin was marred with dirt and blood.

"Now the sith Lord is vulnerable we can kill it" a kumo ninja said as they tossed lighting just at the sith lord.

The sith closed his eyes and then died as he couldn't dodge the attacks.

End video

The sith emperor was enraged at this . A sith Lord was beaten by these mongrels.

"However this battle is now a full blown war..we have severely underestimated the natives of this planet" Darth viatate thought.

"What about iwa" he said.

"Well good new the jinchiruki is not there sense they are both unlike or loved by there villages. But they to survived" the solder said.

Start the video

At iwa the sith forces where slowly advancing but the rock ninja where being difficult to destroy.

"Hmm... You ninja sure are strong but how strong are you ?" A human female said as she and to see all her fellow with fighting their hearts out.

"Name kitsuchi who are you ?" KItsuchi said as he puts on the mando armor on his hands and armor.

" Darth zam" she chuckled"won't help a dead man though "she said as she charged.

The sith Lord attacks kitsuchi but he was able to block the lightsaber strike with ease as he was continuing to block with his mandolorian armor

"Damn berserk armor huh ? the sith said

Kitsuchi then used his earth style to distort the area around them. "What this mongrel is using the earth to his advantage" the sith Lord thought as the Lord kept attack kitsuchi but he was able to dodge from  
The sith knights charged to help there Lord and his ninja kept attacking the sith knights. Some iwa ninja where cut down and some some sith where killed.

]Onoki comes into the battlefield with back up to help his son.

Onoki is stopped by a bunch of imperial soliders.

"We don't have time for this" onoki said as he used partical style : atomic dismantling just and he fired at the imperial soldiers reaping them and they where scared.

"Now you all will die " onoki said as he used it to detonate and all the soldiers of the empire are dead.

The sith warriors saw that and charged at the old man but akatsuchi blocked there path with his earth style: mud wall justu

"What the he'll is this ?!" A sith warrior said as they ignored there lightsaber and charged at the wall and then pierced through it

"Damn I knew it would not be this easy but still ! " onoki said as he watched his wall get pierced by the lightsabers.

"Ninja art :earth style : rock clone justu " onoki said creating rock clones before they charged at the enemy.

Back with kitsuchi

Back and forth the sith and kitsuchi goes he uses his strength and speed to blitz away from his enemy.

The sith Lord in charge see around him and most of his forces either die or is struggling.

As the battle in iwa is coming to a close a battle in suna is heating up...

"Damn these guys just keep coming !" baki said as he used his wind style wind sword to cut up some more imperial solders.

Rasa was fighting against the sith lords.

"Damn it ! Is anything we can do !" The fourth kazekage said as his face was bleeding and he was in excruciating pain but kept fighting for his village.

" when is back up arriving from the hidden leaf coming" rasa shouted.

.meanwhile in the sith empire's strong hold.

"Damn these cretins ! They just don't know when to quit huh ?! " Darth viatate roads angrigly.

He was angry as the rest of the sith council was but what got him angrigly the most was the blond haired boy. He was wearing a kohona headband and fought against the sith. Unlike his allies he learned from his scleroderma every time he fought he grew stronger. Naruto at age at 8 killed a grown age 10 he defeated a group of imperial soldiers by himself when they did open combat.

At age 11 he attacked a sith acyoltye and sith apprentice. He attacked them with a fury not seen before and they noticed he had the force and a strong connection to it.

He was then At age 12 things going interesting. Naruto fought against all odds never once retreating and fighting till his last breath. He has grown stronger and stronger.

"Okay then kidnap the child uzumaki naruto I want him in a week's time& the sith emperor stated.

The people in the room nodded.

A week later

Naruto at age thirteen. Arrived on koriban. He was escorted to the landing plat form.

Review fav follow

Darth Plageuis signing out


End file.
